Thomas's Tale
by petros308
Summary: Story of the youth of Thomas,
1. Thomas Age 5 Part 1

**A/N this is my first real fanfic, please be gentle and R/R**

**Also the characters are the property of Jim Butcher, it's his sandbox, and I'm just playing in it**

His name was Tommy; he lived in a huge house up on a hill, right by the ocean. Tommy was afraid of the water because he couldn't swim yet. He lived with his mommy and father and a bunch of his brothers and sisters. They were much older than him and would get annoyed with him if he touched their things or followed them around. He had no one to play with. He had two nannies that talked a little funny they were pretty and young and talked about father a lot. The worst thing he could say to them was that if they were mean to him and didn't let him eat what he wanted he was going to tell his daddy! They were always nice to him and let him do whatever he wanted. Although he couldn't call him Daddy or he would get hurt, he could call him Father, Sir, or Mr. Raith.

Another thing that he didn't like was that the nannies never touched him unless they had to bathe him or change his clothes. But his Mommy, she never seemed to care if he told on her to Father, she said that Mommy knows what he really needed and wanted and she swept Tommy up in her arms and tickled and hugged him until he was happy. Mommy would come in before his bedtime and tell the best stories, about big mean kings and brave heroes who fought them and they were always named Tommy. Sometimes Mommy would come in pale and shaking, she looked like she had been crying and Tommy would say "I know what you really need!" and he would throw his arms around her and try to make her feel how she had made him feel. She said "That is what I needed; I love you, sweet dreams." And she would kiss him on the head.

Tommy would sometimes go to see Father, he would sneak in to where his Father was, and usually it was in his office. Father was tall, strong and very handsome so everyone told Tommy. Also he was told that had would grow up to be bag and strong and handsome, just like his father.

Tommy tried to show Father that he loved him once when he was three. He came up to him and hugged his father's leg and told him that he loved him. His father got real mad, and said to him that he would be punished later, but first who taught him this word "love"? Father came in the room later and sat Tommy down and looked into his eyes, when daddy gets mad at him his eyes look like they glow a little and he get very scared. Father told him about Love. "Love is what you use to get what you want from people, it doesn't exist. If you were a good child, I would tell that I loved you, but your not. Try to be good and perhaps I may say I love you one day. Of course you love me, for I am your Father and I deserve your devotion. You can show your love for me by doing what I want you do and staying out of my way. You should be respectful and polite to me" Tommy said" Daddy what is polite?" His father struck him across the face and said "Address me as Father or Sir or I will send you far away! Also, your caretakers have been neglecting their duties; you will have new ones in the morning."

Tommy was sad. Father continued "They didn't care for you in the least, no one does, and you are a willful child, but, back to my point. Your mother doesn't love you, she loves only me, the only reason that she is here is that I have a use for her that you will understand when you are older. She is using you, which, is why she tells you that she loves you. I am the one who really takes care of you, I make sure you are fed and clothed! Now, do you understand?" Father held his hands, Fathers hand would get very pale and cold when he was like this, it felt like the more scared and sad Tommy got, the colder his father's hands got, and the warmer Tommy's hands got. After he and his father had their little talk, Father got up and left the room.

Tommy didn't see Mommy for like forever, when he asked his Father where was Mommy, he was ignored. One of his sisters, Lara reminded him of the talk that their Father had had with him and that they all had had the same talk with Father when they were his age too. She said that Maggie would be back soon, for she still had a use to the Family. Lara told Tommy that Mommy would teach him how to do impossible things when she got back

A month later, Mommy showed up with Father, Tommy ran to her with open arms. His Mommy had a look of horror on her face as he approached her. She said, Stop Thomas! You will say "Hello Mother, it's nice to see you" Tommy looked down and started to cry MOMMY! She grabbed him by the ear and said "Thomas, obey your Mother" Thomas said "It's a pleasure to see you, mother"

For a while after that whenever his Mommy came into his room, there was always a nanny there making sure that she wasn't saying anything like she had before. She stopped tucking him in and he started wetting the bed and having nightmares. One night, Mommy snuck into his room and woke him up and hugged him and told him that she would always love him forever. To help him sleep she gave him her necklace, it was a star and she said, when you are feeling alone hold this in your hand and you will know that I love you. This was a gift from a teacher of mine and it is very special to me, keep it safe for me, don't let your father know that I gave it to you. Tommy said "Thank you Mother" She replied "You can speak with your mouth Mother but you can say in your heart Mommy" Tommy said, I know, I still love you mommy.


	2. Thomas Age 5 Part 2

Thomas age 5 Part 2

"You're doing it wrong, Thomas" said my mother. A few years after Thomas got his mother and himself in trouble; it was time for lessons with her. It wasn't like ABC's or numbers, it was about silly things. One day his mother would take him outside on a sunny day and tell him to close his eyes and tell her where the sun was. He pointed where it was. She asked how he knew; he replied that he could see the light through his eyelids. She had him cover his eyes and spin around and try again. This struck him as odd but these were more fun them practicing his spelling with Mrs. Crabapple, his tutor. She said "No peaking!" He covering his eyes and spun like a top. After about 15 seconds he fell down and his mother helped him up complimenting him on keeping his eyes covered still even when falling. Then she asked him again, "where is the Sun?" Without the light as a clue he turned slowly around until he was facing the sun again. She said very well, how did you know where it was this time? He responded I felt it on my face, it was warm. Good Thomas now where am I? Your right there mommy! No, cover your eyes, spin around and try to find me like you did the sun. But, Mother, how can I find you? Thomas, trust me.

Thomas spun around a second time with his eyes closed and this time stopped without falling down. He tried to feel her like she was the sun, he turned slowly again and could tell that he was facing the sun from the feeling of warmth on his face. He looked right and left for the same feeling. A voice behind him said "How does the sun feel?" Can I uncover my eyes? Not yet Thomas. It feels umm happy? Does it feel alive? I guess so. Can you hear smell or taste it? No, of course not Mommy! If you could, what would it be? Like singing, lemonade, and pie, is that right mommy? No Thomas, that is enough for today.

The next day was rainy and it was time for another lesson. Thomas, cover your eyes and spin again and try to feel me, use more than just your sight. Thomas was determined to do good today. He spun around and felt for his mother. Listened for her heartbeat, tried to smell her, thought of what she looked like. Maybe she was playing a trick on him, he learned that most of his family likes to get him in trouble and then laugh at him. He was going to cheat them, his sister Lara said that it was o.k. to cheat if you don't get caught. He made a little crack in his fingers and peeked through, there was no mommy, and he looked left and right through his finger. Then he shouted "Hey you cheated!" His mommy tapped him on the back of his head and said that trying to cheat when you are learning is the worst thing you can do. He turned around and she was still not there. He said how did you do that? She replied "Well I am a witch." Cool! He said do you have a pointy hat and ride around a broomstick? That is not important right now, let's continue with the lesson, this time you can keep your eyes open, but it is easier with your eyes closed. O.k. I trust you; he closes his eyes and trying again. He is feeling around like he is looking for the sun, in one direction he feels a getting warmer sensation but not the same "happy" feel as he did from the sun. Feels a little sad yet just as alive, he touches his mother and opens his eyes. Very good Thomas, how did you find me? I felt you; I could feel you coming from here. What did you feel Thomas? I felt sad coming from you mammy, why are you sad? O.k. try it again. This time he can't feel anything at all from anywhere. How did you do that? I couldn't feel you at all. His mother told him about protecting your heart and feelings from others. A few weeks later, he can find her anywhere in the house and tell her from anyone else. One afternoon, over lunch he told his mom that he felt father one day when looking for her and he got a little lost. He said that his father felt empty yet hungry and that he was scared. His mother told him that was one of the things that she was showing him. After a month of lessons he could hide himself emotionally. "If you do this and do it right, you will have a leg up in the rest of them" The rest of who mommy? Its three months to your sixth birthday


End file.
